Two Ninja
by The Ocarina of Time
Summary: One snowy february eve, A cyclist get's naruto soaked with a puddle. Sasuke invites him to his place to dry off. Valentines day is coming up! shonen aiyaoi naruxsasu rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first NaruxSasu fic (although I don't know why I'm telling you that since it will probably be QUITE evident...0.0) Enjoy!

Itwas a very cold day in Konohagakure. It wassometime in early February. Sasuke was on a walk through the snow contemplaiting his revenge plans on Itachi and the like. His thoughts were interrupted by a certain blonde kyuubi.

"Watch were you're going Sasuke-Baka!" Naruto yelled.

"You're the one who walked into me idiot..."Sasuke retorted.

"Still, you shouldn't just walk around thinking all the time!" Naruto said angrilly.

"Well one of us has to." Sasuke said as he continued off.

"Grr..."Naruto said. He was so angry he didn't even see the bicyle rider coming. All of a sudden Naruto was soaked, the cyclist rode through a puddle and spashed mealted snow all over the blonde shinobi.

"CRAAAAAAAP!" Yelled Naruto. Sasuke turned around and smirked. Normally he would have just continued on his own way but something compelled him to turn back. He couldn't place what it was exactly. Just a mysterious force. Before he knew it he was standing merely a foot away from Naruto. They just stared at each other for a moment until one of them broke the silence.

"What is it, I'm freezing my ass off." Naruto said bluntly waiting for Sasuke to make fun of him.

"Umm...Would you like to come with me and dry off?" Sasuke asked reluctantly. His fair, pale skin flushed pink. It was as if someone else was controlling him, almost as if he didn't even know what was happening. Next thing either of them knew, they were both in Sasuke's living room. Naruto was wearing a towel over his clothes trying to dry off. Sasuke was just sitting there trying to get himself caught up with everything. It just all happened so fast!

"Hey!" Naruto said, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Hunh...?"Sasuke said absentmindedly.

"I was asking you where you wanted this wet towel. I don't know where to put it." Naruto asked.

"Oh, umm...Just put it in the bathroom in the clothes hamper..."The raven haired boy replied.

"...Ummm, where exactly IS your bathroom?" He asked, blushing a little.

"Oh! If you go into my room it's past my bed next to my dresser. I'll show you I guess..." Sasuke said getting up and starting twords his room.

"In here." Sasuke said as he pointed at a door on the left. Naruto walked in and as Sasuke was almost back in the living room-

''AAAHHHHH!" Screamed Naruto. Sasuke raced to his room and saw a trap for Itachi had been set off...only problem was, Itachi wasn't in it.

"Why the hell do you have a trap door by your bed!" asked Naruto.

"You wouldn't believe the things Itachi attempts...all those assasinations in the middle of the night." Sasuke said as he hopped up on his bed and knealt down. "Here, grab my hand." He said as he extended his arm to Naruto. Naruto grabbed on and Sasuke tryed to pull him up. Instead he pulled so hard that Naruto went flying up and landed on top of a very embarrassed Uchiha boy.

They both just stared at each other for a moment. Neither of them dared to speak. Their hearts were both racing, both of them began to sweat.

"Ummmmm..."Sasuke said. Naruto quickly sat up. Sasuke did as well and Naruto just couldn't take it anymore. He looked at Sasuke's pale skin, his long, raven hair...He almost went mad. He quickly reached over and kissed Sasuke.

At first is was just a brush of the lips...Not so much a kiss, but then it got more passionate. The two boys' toungs entangled in passion. Neither of them could resist. Just then...

"Wait, what are we doing!" asked Sasuke, pushing Naruto off him.

"..." Naruto replied, too ashamed to speak. He just mumbled a 'thank you' for the towel and ran off. When he got home and thought about what had just occoured, he was embarassed and aroused all at once.

_WELL? HOW WAS IT? PUT MORE? QUIT? REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. What?

Chapter 2: What?

Sasuke just sat silenly on his bed for a few moments. Then there was a knock at his door. He got up quickly and answered it. It was Sakura.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! I was just wondering if you'd like to go out?" Sakura said cheerily.

"...No..." Sasuke said. "I do not even want to THINK about romance right now..." He finished as he shut the door.

"That was weird..." Sakura said to herself. Then she walked away.

"Damn it...I have to talk to someone about this whole thing..." Sasuke thought. But who? Who would know about affairs of the heart?

"Kakashi-sensei..."

So off he went, all the while trying to come up with the proper words in his mind to tell his teacher. After all, he couldn't very well just WALK UP to his teacher and say 'Help me I might be gay and I just made out with Naruto'!...Could he?

"Yes?" Kakashi said opening the door to his humble abode. He was so wrapped up in his make-out book that he did'n even look at who was standing there.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need your help...I just made out with another guy and I might be gay..." Sasuke said blushing. Kakashi still didn't look up from his book and just tried to guess which ninja he knew would say that.

"It's allright. Come in Lee I-" Kakashi began.

"No, It's Sasuke." Sasuke said. Let me tell you, upon hearing that, that was the FASTEST I've ever seen Kakashi put down an Icha-Icha novel.

"W-w-who? Come on in!" Kakashi said. They both went inside and sat down.

"So...Ummm, who did you make out with?" Kakashi asked intently.

"...Naruto..." Sasuke said blushing bright red.

"Why? I mean, How did it all happen?" Asked Kakashi, trying to assess the whole situation. So Sasuke delved back into the while story.

"And then he sort of mumbled something and just...left."Sasuke finished.

"Hmm...I think you two may have just been caught up in the heat of the moment...either that or your both gay." Kakashi said.

"You aren't helping..."Sasuke said. "Look, Maybe, I should just go TALK to Naruto."

"That seems like a good Idea." Said Kakashi, already back to his Icha-Icha novel.

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT...WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!


End file.
